rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Equator,here we come!
RP Character Winter the Snow Butterfly (ANONYMOUS -shotdead- AF) Jinx the Lynx (Onup) Chapter 1 Jinx:*waking at she talks aloud to herself* Hmmm what mischief should I cause today ^^ A female butterfly with bright,blue wings was yelling at a male as a winter storm was happening."It's a storm,not something named Marshmellow!" She was floating,her wings supporting her.She was angry at the male,who was yelling out witty names as he runs. Jinx: *stands there looking*the hell she mistake me for a dood... Note to self prank butterfly. *yells* hey got a place I can crash The butterfly lands on the ground and looks at Jinx.The storm stops."What are your intentions?"She says. Jinx: Ooo nothing *smiling waving nicely* Maybe to cause some trouble ^^.......DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD -_- "........"The butterfly narrows her eyes. Jinx: Ok think mean thoughts....!?!? A look out projectile at 6 o'clock!!! "A what?"The butterfly turns around and looks."What?" snow ball was flying right towards the butterfly Jinx: Snow ball fight XD *start making snow balls* The butterfly was hit on her cheek by Jinx's snowball.The butterfly turns to Jinx,glaring before having larve,pointy tipped ice surrounds Jinx,almost touching his face. Jinx:-_-; this butterfly is crazy...... I said that aloud again didn't I T_T [ four more snowball was flying towards the butterfly (jinx didn't throw them) ] The butterfly was hit again by those snowballs,then looking around as snow starts to swirl around rapidly."Who the hell did that?!" Jinx: *throw a snow ball at the butterfly* that one was me ^^ The butterfly was growing angrier as she flies over to Jinx and grab onto his neck.She held onto his neck tightly,having a strong grip on his neck. Jinx:AAAAA ......air..... *Throw a snow ball at the branch just above the cursing all the snow on the tree to fall on them before Pass out * The butterfly shakes the snow before flying up with Jinx in her grip.She then flies over to a large ice castle. Jinx:*still passed out* She flies through a window and lands onto the icy floor.The room has a bed and a desk.She puts Jinx on the bed and then stares at him before looking out of the window. Jinx:*suddenly jumps up* I like waffles XD.........what am I doing here? The butterfly almost jumps in suprise and looks at Jinx."You passed out and said you like waffles????" Jinx: Aaaaaaaa*run into a wall falling* plz don't strangle me T_T I need air The butterfly crosses her arms,narrowing her eyes."You are one of the most idiotic bakas I ever seen in my whole entire life." Jinx: And you don't know how to have any fun, you nearly killed just because I threw a snowball at you most people will just throw one right back or punch then not strangle them. I really need to get out of here before that butterfly strangle me again -_- ..... The butterfly raises an eyebrow,ticked before flipping her finger. Jinx:*sarcastically* ow my feelings are hurt.*pulls out a banana and starts eating it* Banana power ^^ "...."She stares at Jinx,confused. Jinx: .... What never seen a banana before? You know they can give you superpowers my mom told me ^^ "What?"The butterfly held her laugh,but simply smiled. Jinx: hey it worked for me *eating other banana* it seams to only work for me..... Do you have any red bananas? "Red...bananas?"She blinks."Aren't those rotten or something?" Jinx: no they red because they grow around the equator but I can't find it..... I got lost T_T You're just looking for bananas?" Jinx: No I'm just hungry to is red if regular yellow bananas I want a red one so I'm going to the equator ^^ or I might eat a gator named Mator :P She giggles a little,covering her mouth. Jinx: I'm still a growing girl after all ^^ I wonder if there's a blue banana or a rainbow banana :3 *drools a little* "A rainbow banana."She starts to laugh. Jinx: hey there might be a rainbow banana and one day I'll find one!! I'll have a island with nothing but bananas and I'm going to have all the colors. I'll hand banana pizza, banana bread, banana pie, banana pudding, and a glorious Sunday with extra bananas in it ^^ "Sundae?!"She then starts to smile."I love those!!" Jinx : you do ^^ what els do you like? "Ice cream,shaved ice cream,popsicles,anything with ice and sweet in it!"She jumps up and down. Jinx: do you wanna come get a banana smoothy with me ^^ it'll have ice cream with it :3 "Yaaay!"She jumps up and down,smiling happily.She then stops jumping and then thinks."Is it hot over there?" Jinx: ..... I don't know O_o "If it's hot,then I dunno if I can have banana smoothie and ice cream with you."She frowns. Jinx: W-We can make it cold !! +she burst out saying * I don't want to drink a smoothie by myself T_T "I meant the weather.."She says. Jinx: Um...... I don't know *sniff* bit I want you to come *sniff* I don't want to drink smoothies by myself again. She looks at Jinx,before smiling again."I'll come anyways!" Jinx: O thank you *runs up and gives butterfly a big hug* my name is jinx what's yours? ^^ "W-Winter." Jinx: I know it's winter time so what's your name ? ^^ "Winter.Winter is my name."She then starts to get annoyed a little. Jinx: Oo ^^ it's a pretty name.* hugs her* we'll be close ^^ "We will?"She blinks as she was hugged. Jinx: I like to think so .....or perhaps you don't want to? "I want to!"She smiles."But no one ever told me that..since I keep strangling them from their devious intentions to my castle.."She frowns. Jinx: Even if I tried anything it'll back fire .... It always happens -_-. *hugging winter happily* I'm glade you want to be close your the first ^^ Winter giggles as she hugs Jinx."And you're the first.We're the first!" Jinx: Ok we'r off to the equator and beyond ^^ We can share a red banana milkshakes with sundaes....... Do you know where the equator is? "Where is it?"Winter looks at Jinx. Jinx: I don't know when I ask someone they just laugh or say check a globe -_- "Lets find the equator ourselves!" Jinx: Ok I'm with you !! *hugs winter* BFF ^^ we'll show everyone!!! "Yeah!"She hugs back."We'll show the world,alright!" Jinx: Let go on the SS Banana Split ^^ it has a got tube!! "Yeah!"Winter said with confidence and encouragement. Chapter 2 and Winter when to the docks to see the SS Banana Split Jinx: This is my ship ^^ it was built by A.I.M "I never knew you had a ship!"She looks at Jinx,amazed. Jinx:They did a good job building it ^^ Who knew a group of Amazingly Inteligent Monkeys can be so reliable. "Monkeys are smart after all."She chuckles. Jinx: This is a living ship that grow it's own banana's ^^ *walk to her ship* it can make sea water into clean drinkable water to. Category:AngelFlames Category:Onup147 Category:Role Play Category:Funny Category:Funny Roleplays